Bleus
by Sukiro
Summary: DRABBLES&FICCLETS. Divagations en tous genres. La douleur affleure et marque la chair translucide. Le bleu se répand et se loge sous la peau.
1. Devoir

**Titre :** Devoir**  
Auteur :** Sukiro**  
Genre :** General/Drame/Whatever**  
Rating : **Bwarf. On verra bien.**  
Pairing :** Sait-on jamais.**  
Disclaimer :** Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin, ce qui en reste après le passage de Scar.**  
Résumé :** Hmmm ? Capturer le fugitif et le transitoire. Et puis le relâcher.**Spoilers : Ils seront indiqués en tête de chaque truc publié.  
NA :** **[SPOILERS : Chapitre 102. Roy Mustang]**  
Un drabble écrit en quelques minutes, histoire de s'essayer à cet exercice. Je crois que j'en ferai d'autres, c'est assez plaisant, en fait.

**Devoir.**

Sa naïveté l'aveuglait. Présentement, c'était la seule chose qui lui apparaissait. Las et épuisé, il ferma les yeux. Il déglutit. Sa gorge était nouée. Il toussa. Il sentait le goût ferreux du sang dans sa bouche, lequel s'écrasait contre son palais et se logeait insidieusement entre ses dents. Il se releva maladroitement. C'était à la force de ses idéaux qu'il parviendrait à avancer. Il passa nerveusement ses mains –qu'il sentait à peine- sur les plis de son uniforme bleu, défroissé et pouilleux. C'était de ces mains, de _ses_ mains meurtries qu'il allait rebâtir son pays. Qu'importe s'il n'y voyait plus.

**NA :** Oui, j'aime les jeux de mots pourris. Ha !


	2. Coutelas

**Titre :** Coutelas.  
**Auteur :** Sukiro  
**Genre :** General/Drame/Whatever  
**Rating : K+**.  
**Pairing :** Nope.  
**Disclaimer :** Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin, ce qui en reste après le passage de Scar.  
**[PAS DE SPOILERS : Tome 15]  
200 Mots.**

**Coutelas**

La lame était froide, les gestes d'Hawkeye étaient saccadés et imprécis. Elle avait l'impression que de ce coutelas naissaient des coupures sur sa nuque. Les yeux brillants, de craintes et de regrets, elle se forçait à respirer avec le plus de discrétion possible. Elle ne voulait pas troubler ce silence qui les enveloppait tout entiers.  
Elle entretenait le fol espoir d'entendre un dernier murmure, son rire, un bruissement de ces rideaux de mousseline, derrière lesquels sa mère disparaissait parfois, espérant la surprendre. Elle la prendrait alors dans ses bras. Elle humerait alors la bonne odeur de miel qu'exhalaient ses longs cheveux blonds, ceux qui lui faisaient oublier que l'on ne sentait ici que le ranci et la désolation.  
Elle imaginait ses mèches blondes courir le long de ses bras et glisser sur sa peau. Elles tombaient dans un bruit mat. Ses gestes se firent plus violents, arrachant gerbes de cheveux et soubresauts.  
_C'était un jour de deuil._  
Hawkeye s'en rendait compte, tandis qu'il coupait presque à ras, les cheveux de sa _fille_, les mêmes que ceux de la _défunte_. L'œil était révulsé et vitreux, le visage émacié et figé par l'odieuse douleur. C'était une folie.  
_C'était un jour de deuil._

**Note :** « _l'on ne sentait ici que le ranci et la désolation_ » est une référence directe à la « Chambre double » (_in les Petits Poëmes en Prose_) de Baudelaire. De même pour les rideaux de mousseline :).  
Un grand merci pour les reviews :)


	3. Vanité

**Titre :** Vanité**  
Auteur :** Sukiro**  
Genre :** General/Drame/Whatever**  
Rating : **Bwarf. On verra bien.**  
Pairing :** Haha !**  
Disclaimer :** Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin, ce qui en reste après le passage de Scar.**  
Résumé :** Hmmm ? Capturer le fugitif et le transitoire. Et puis le relâcher.**  
Spoilers : Ils seront indiqués en tête de chaque truc publié.**

**[Chapitres 102-104 : Sélim Bradley]**

**Vanité**

Les sots se débattaient. L'espoir auquel ils se raccrochaient provoquait de légers soubresauts dans leurs consciences atteintes et amoindries, puis des spasmes violents et furieux qui parvenaient à animer leurs corps flétris. Ils n'étaient que vanité. Un rictus malsain fleurit sur son visage d'enfant, assombri ça et là par ses yeux qui les fixaient et s'immisçaient en eux. Il voyait tout, et tous n'étaient que vanité. Il se gaussait sans vergogne de l'humanité depuis que Father lui avait donné la vue. Il se terrait souvent dans l'ombre, les guettait, et se retenait parfois de rire à gorge déployée. Pourtant, tout comme Wrath, il n'avait su comprendre –il ne le pouvait pas, de toutes façons- le regard qu'avaient échangé le pompeux Colonel Mustang et Hawkeye. Il n'avait rien vu venir, son Orgueil, qui suintait par tous les pores de son corps d'enfant malingre l'en avait empêché.

Après tout, il était Vanité.

**NA :** Ce drabble est construit sur les deux sens que peut revêtir le mot _vanité_. Et puis d'abord, tout ça, c'est bien à cause du cours sur le Baroque en Histoire des Arts XD. Merci à Hayateeeuh pour l'unique review sur le drabble précédent, d'autant plus qu'il était assez space x)


	4. Foyer

**Titre :** Foyer**  
Auteur :** Sukiro**  
Genre :** General**  
Rating : **K+**  
Pairing :** Ohlol !**  
Disclaimer :** Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin, ce qui en reste après le passage de Scar.**  
Résumé :** De l'herbe, mon frère ! (ok , je sors…)

**SPOIL : Aucun !  
333 Mots.**

**Foyer**

Souvent, lorsqu'ils cheminaient vers les contrées de l'est, les frères Elric se trouvaient démunis face à l'impétuosité du climat : la moiteur de l'air collait aux vêtements d'Edward, tandis qu'Alphonse se voyait gratifié de l'intrusive chaleur des rayons qui s'abattaient sur lui et qui finissaient immanquablement par aveugler l'aîné, déjà fort ennuyé par le vent lourd et facétieux qui filtrait à travers sa cape épaisse.

Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient à la bordure d'un champ de blé, de maïs, qu'importe, près d'un chêne imposant qui semblait boursouflé, au milieu de ronces enchevêtrées et emmêlées les unes aux autres, les unes dans les autres, comme pour se repaître d'un bien maigre réconfort, d'une chaleur fugitive, déliquescente et presque maladive.  
Edward ne prêtait généralement que bien peu d'attention à de menus détails, certes assez ennuyeux, tels que les épines ou les orties lorsqu'il se jetait avec Alphonse au pied d'un de ces feuillus vieillissants et courbés qui tremblotaient au gré du vent. Il soupirait de contentement lorsque son pied gauche se calait confortablement contre une racine et lorsque son dos épousait un quelconque renflement.  
Alphonse, quant à lui, s'installait sagement en tailleur à quelques centimètres de son frère et admirait silencieusement le balancement et la souplesse des branches, le tressautement familier des feuilles qui claquaient entre elles.

Il suivait ensuite du regard les ombres projetées des ramifications, des branches et des bourgeons qui s'entrechoquaient puis se confondaient, et il lui semblait en tout instant que se jouait devant lui un tableau de l'éphémère.  
Un non-sens, une quête sans fin, dans laquelle les vies d'autrui se pavanaient, se frôlaient, se fondaient les unes dans les autres, se capturaient, gloutonnes, d'un geste vif et violent.

Mais, alors qu'il apercevait, au loin, l'épaisse fumée de quelque cheminée, il pensait toujours à la chaleur de son foyer, composite et disparate, qui se mouvait sans cesse et l'accompagnait où qu'il aille.

Il jetait alors un regard à un Edward qui mâchouillait pensivement un épi de blé, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

**A/N:** Danke für die reviews! Liebe ist für alle da!


	5. Rempart

**Titre :** Rempart  
**Auteur :** Sukiro  
**Genre :** Drame  
**Rating : **K+. Hémoglobine.  
**Pairing :** Nécrophiliae ?  
**Disclaimer :** Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin, ce qui en reste après le passage de Scar.  
**[PAS DE SPOILERS : Tome 15]**

**200 Mots**

**Rempart**

Le sable gorgé de sang colmatait rainures, fissures et éraflures. Des lourdes bottes de cuir à la peau des bleus qui s'essayaient à la guerre dans ce vaste champ de bataille, tout, tous étaient pénétrés de cette pâte immonde et collante de chair, de sang, de plomb et d'horreur. Les cris des uns se perdaient dans l'immensité, ceux d'autres mourraient dans un palais effondré, traversé par une balle ou par un éclat de verre. Les rares murs qui subsistaient étaient couverts de sillons et de fêlures, laissés par des Ishbals qui tentaient convulsivement de les détruire de leurs ongles ou de leurs poings, impuissants, avant d'expirer bruyamment d'une balle fichée dans le corps. Les simples soldats décimaient des civils acculés par dizaines. Ils n'entendaient pas le crissement de leurs ongles contre la pierre, le tremblement désordonné de leurs membres, les prières, les paroles de réconfort, les crachats d'injures, les sanglots de ceux qui ne tardaient pas à se fondre dans ce mur qui était apparu de nulle part. Alex Louis Armstrong se terrait dans l'ombre de _ses_ tas de pierre, tremblant, sang, sable et sueur dans les poings, sur lesquels ses larmes s'écrasaient.

Même les remparts les plus solides cédaient.

**N/A :** C'est bientôt la rentrée pour la zowne C. Malheur !


	6. Stabat Mater Dolorosa

**Titre :** Stabat Mater Dolorosa**  
Auteur :** Sukiro**  
Genre :** Drama D':**  
Rating : **K**  
Disclaimer :** Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin, ce qui en reste après le passage de Scar.**  
Résumé :** Pergolèse, à l'aise !  
**Note moisie :** A force d'écouter en boucle le _Stabat Mater Dolorosa_ de Pergolèse joué par Epica (oui, je suis une fangirl de ce groupe, et en Novembre dernier, ils déboitaient tout à l'Elysée Montmartre !) en tapant mon (mini) mémoire d'histoire médiévale, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un drabble sur Izumi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. Et puis je me rends compte que jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais écrit de dialogues dans mes fics depuis que je m'y suis remise. Mais là, je bavasse trop, alors j'arrête ici ma note moisie.

**SPOIL : Aucun !  
**

**Stabat Mater Dolorosa**

Izumi se tenait debout, pleine de douleur. Elle avait encore un de ces regards figés et vides, lassés de toutes les vicissitudes de la vie. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et de coupures, et ses entrailles la lançaient, creuses et inertes. Elle avait perdu. Elle dirigea compulsivement sa main droite vers le visage du petit, tout ramassé contre le sol poussiéreux, comme s'il ployait sous la honte et demandait pardon. Il était parfaitement immobile, ses yeux, grand ouverts et pleins de larmes. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Ils avaient tous deux reçu leur châtiment, pour avoir bravé l'interdit. Elle s'assit, et caressa les cheveux d'Edward en leur soufflant, du fond de sa gorge nouée par le remords, les paroles de réconfort qu'elle n'avait jamais pu adresser à son propre enfant. Alphonse, qui leur faisait face, stoïque et muet, assistait à la scène à laquelle il ne pensait pouvoir participer. Il était l'immatérialité même, libérée de toute entrave, si ce n'est celle d'un corps de métal et de rouille.

Alors, la voix d'Alphonse, tremblotante et peu assurée, portée par l'écho du vide de son armure , s'éleva doucement dans la pénombre :

« Pardon.»

Et son âme gémissante, toute triste et toute dolente, un glaive transperça.

**Note (encore !) :** la dernière phrase est la traduction de « Cuius animam gementem, contristatam et dolentem, pertransiuit gladius. » Voilà x) La première phrase donnerait en latin "Stabat Izumi dolorosa" XD  
Une petite review ?


	7. Volutes

**Titre :** Volutes  
**Auteur :** Sukiro  
**Genre :** General  
**Rating : **Fumer, c'est trèèèèès mal :D  
**Pairing :** Havoc x Clopinette Magique  
**Disclaimer :** Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin, ce qui en reste après le passage de Scar.  
**Note:** Quoiqu'en dise Havoc, les Gitanes, c'est mieux. Une pensée fugitive à Serge Gainsbourg ! L'écriture est très « hachée ». A la relecture, j'ai presque l'impression que ce sont des didascalies. Et là je vais encore partir sur mes vieux délires, alors je me tais.

**Volutes.**

Havoc, le dos voûté, la cigarette au coin des lèvres, est affalé sur le comptoir, défraîchi et vermoulu par endroits, de son échoppe. Son regard suit ces volutes, fébrilement, et, _pourtant_, rien ne les fixe : elles s'échappent perpétuellement. Il aspire. Dans un soupir, il traite le colonel d'imbécile. Il manque de s'étouffer, et, _malgré tout_, il sourit. Une grande bouffée. Il est assailli par une violente quinte de toux. L'odeur âcre et le goût amer de cette fumée subsistent, dans son palais, entre ses dents, sur sa langue. Mais, lorsqu'il respire, l'air lourd et poussiéreux lui paraît si pur.


	8. Tordboyaux

**Titre :** Tord-boyaux  
**Auteur :** Sukiro  
**Genre :** General  
**Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer :** Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin, ce qui en reste après le passage de Scar.  
**Résumé :** Les idéaliste se noient, souvent, bouche bé(ant)e, dans un bon verre d'alcool.  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes (Riza Hawkeye)  
**Note moisie :** Hmmm…quelque chose de plus long que d'ordinaire. J'entends des _Ave Maria_ au loin (oui, oui, des _Ave Maria_ et non pas des_ Hallelujah_ noyés dans des paroles sirupeuses. Bon, je m'égare). J'avais envie d'écrire ce genre de choses, avec un Maes plus posé et plus pragmatique que ce que l'on a pu voir. Mustang est rationnel, parfois à l'extrême, et, de fait, un tantinet utopiste. Je me suis aussi lancée dans un doujinshi Royai que je vais devoir boucler avant de quitter le Maroc. Hoho, ça promet d'être épique !

**SPOIL : [TOME 15] Aucun !**

**Tord-boyaux**

Un souffle rauque. L'air est vicié par des miasmes de sueur et d'alcool. Un temps. Deux personnes, engoncées dans leur uniforme, sont nonchalamment appuyées sur le comptoir. Le tenancier prend les commandes. Alcools forts pour rescapés du front. Le premier passe pensivement l'index sur la surface lisse et fraîche du verre. Il trace des sillons, tantôts droits et réguliers, tantôt hachés et maladroits sur la buée qui s'y est déposée. Il avait eu tout le loisir de tracer courbes et droites dans le sable et dans les chairs d'Ishbal. Il arrête son manège. Il écoute. Une voix enrouée, presque erratique, se confie à lui. C'est la voix du remords.

« Vois-tu, Maes, il est de ces choses dont il vaut mieux savoir se prémunir. »  
« Comme le remords ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idéaliste mal dégrossi, _Commandant Roy Mustang_. »  
« Maes…c'est bien parce que je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Cette fille, elle avait ce regard plein de hargne, lorsqu'elle fixait son reflet dans l'eau pouilleuse de ces puis aux trois quarts desséchés. » D'un mouvement nerveux de la main gauche, il esquisse un claquement de doigt. Il voudrait se débarrasser de cette cohorte désordonnée et tumultueuses d'images qui pourrissaient dans son esprit. Il reniflait à plein poumons cette odeur étouffante et beaucoup trop dense de chairs brûlées qui se décomposaient peu à peu. Il la sentait presque sur son palais.  
« C'est encore une gamine, merde ! »

« Pour toi, elle en est peut être encore une. Elle a les mains sales, comme toi et moi. Elle le sait. Ne lui enlève pas ça. C'est en ces temps que l'on a besoin de certitudes, aussi douloureuses ou malsaines qu'elles soient. »

Mustang renifle, les yeux engoncés dans de profondes cernes, son impuissance. La boisson lui monte à la tête. Pourtant, avec la gorge nouée, l'alcool a bien du mal à y cheminer. Il relève la tête et ne prête aucune attention à ses cheveux presque emmêlés, encore gorgés de sable et de plomb.

« Ah ben hein, il y a du gradé dans le coin ! »

Regard noir. Silence moribond. Un tintement léger, celui de deux verres qui s'entrechoquent.  
«Trinquons à la vie. C'est pourtant simple : la vérité est cruelle, Roy. »


End file.
